


Unknown Pleasures

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Strike has a thing for Becca, hopefully in the not too distant future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: Strike asks Becca on a date.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Unknown Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written for this fandom before. I actually haven’t written anything in a few years. I’ve only seen the show though I’m somewhat aware of what goes/the differences in the books but this is definitely written with the show in mind. This was supposed to be a short Drabble but i kept adding to it so now it’s this. Hope you like. Typos etc are my fault. Oh and I’m not British.

“I think Becca might be the one for this job.”

Strike tries not to nod too emphatically in agreement, keeping his eyes on the laptop to re-read the info they were emailed from a throwaway account. If it were anyone else they wouldn’t notice how he was holding back a smile but Robin is his partner and she knows _that_ look in his eye but chooses to ignore it. Instead, she gets up from his desk and heads over to dig through her own desk for the fishnet tights she stuffed in there the last time Becca made an appearance.

He calls through the open door after her. “You wouldn’t happen to have Becca’s number, would you?”.

Robin comes back into his office with an amused smirk and her eyebrow raised in question.

“I just wanted to ask her for a drink at the pub.” His barely surpressed smile matches hers as she joins in on the game he started.

“I could probably pass it on to you but-”

He narrows his eyes. “But what?”

Robin shrugs and sits in the chair opposite from him. “It’s just- i don’t think you’re her type.”

“No?” The amused grin is gone. “What’s her type?”

“I dunno probably someone a bit shy, bit moody plus I think she’d find you a bit square.”

He puts his hand to his heart as though he’s been wounded.

“I mean, look at your jumper.” She waves a hand toward his chest to emphasize her point.

“What’s wrong with this jumper?”

Robin walks around his desk and leans down to kiss him softly on the lips before gently touching his cheek. He nuzzles against her palm and she sighs. “I think your jumper is lovely. The color really brings out your eyes.” 

He grins, smug and pulls Robin into another kiss. She reluctantly pulls away but before she leaves she looks back at him over her shoulder.

“Becca’d think you look like a tit though.”

She giggles at his ‘oi’ as she gets back to work at her desk.

———-

Robin's phone pings as she sits on a park bench, waiting to catch a glimpse of her target leaving her latest lover's house. She smiles when she sees it’s Cormoran.

**Hey Becca. Got your number from your friend Robin. I’m Curtis and was wondering if you’d wanna get a drink tomorrow night?**

_Curtis? What’s he up to?_

**Hiya Curtis. That sounds good. Tottenham at 7?**

**I was thinking some place a bit less…square. Mesh Bar? Couple blocks from Tottenham.**

She’d heard of it. More of a club than a pub, with a young, alternative clientele. The type of place Cormoran would avoid like the plague normally. It’s perfect.

**See ya then Curtis 😉**

**See ya Becca x**

Robin was so caught up imagining what he was planning she nearly missed her target walking out of her lover's rendezvous.

**———————**

Becca arrived a few minutes after seven. It had been a long and fruitless day. No new leads, no sight of their suspect. But she’d been looking forward to her date all day. She scanned the room and despite his large stature nearly missed him dressed like that.

Curtis stood at the far end of the bar and Becca’s stomach was full of butterflies as she looked him over. He wore a plain black button up fastened all the way to the top, snug around his throat and tucked into black trousers. His dark, unruly hair was dramatically swept across his forehead to one side and he had dark, thick framed glasses. He turned towards her and a grin lit up his face when he noticed her.

“Becca! Hey!” He came over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

She was still a bit surprised by his appearance and took a moment to shake her head to regain her composure. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

He stared at her, taking in her date night look. She wore a black silky slip with black lace lining the hem. It was just a touch too short but paired with her black fishnets and oversized leather jacket it left just enough to the imagination to not look too indecent. Her heavy black eyeshadow was topped off with some glitter and she wore layers of silver chains around her neck. 

Curtis blushed, his head hung in shyness when she cleared her throat. He glanced back up to meet her eyes. “White wine?” 

“Nah. Pint would be lovely though.”

He nodded and pushed through the mass of people to order her drink. The place was crowded even for a Friday. Loud, thrashing music filled the room while neon lights adorning the walls were nearly all that lit up the dark club. 

_Cormoran would hate this place._

Curtis was back with her pint and she took his hand to lead him to a table in the far corner. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks and Curtis peaking up at Becca every so often before ducking his head back down.

_Bit shy, bit moody._

She nudges his knee. “What’s wrong? You’re so quiet.”

“‘M nervous”. He’s fiddling with the label on his bottle and she feels giddy being the one who’s calm and collected.

She touches his arm. “Why’re ya nervous?”

He blushes but turns his hand over and laces his fingers with hers. He barely manages to look at her when he speaks. “You’re just really pretty.”

He’s almost knocked from his chair as Becca wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

———

They’re tucked away in the corner booth, Becca draped across his lap. They’ve spent the evening making out like teenagers in between pints. They’re both wearing her lipstick and she uses a napkin to wipe the last remnants of it from his mouth as he plays with her fishnets.

“You’re gonna rip them.”

He nips at her swollen bottom lip. “They’re already ripped.”

She sticks out her tongue and he laughs before he trails kisses up her neck to the spot by her ear that makes her moan.

“Wanna rip these off you.”

Becca looks up at him through her lashes, eyes sparkling like her glittery makeup. “Not so shy anymore, are we?” 

He grins and invites her back to his.

—————————

She’s leaning back on the bed. Legs hanging open on either side of the mattress corner, his glasses dangling from her fingers. 

“Put them on.” His voice is hushed but deep and she obeys.

She tilts her head from side to side for him to see. “What ya think? Could I pull it off?”

He doesn’t answer. He stares, a bit drunk but he’s not sure it’s the beer as much as her before he leans over her, encouraging her to move back on the bed as he nips and licks at her clavicle. 

“You look like a sexy librarian.” She giggles as he settles in between her thighs. They’re still fully clothed but he’s already rocking his hips against her.

“Ro-Becca?” She takes off the glasses and puts them on the bedside table before letting him continue.

“Do you think you could leave the fishnets on?”

Her head falls back in laughter but she agrees as they pull at each other’s clothes, laughing as they struggle in their haste.

——————

Cormoran traces the pattern the fishnet stockings left indented on Robin’s hip. They lay shredded on the floor.

“You owe Becca a new pair, you know.”

He kisses the top of her head then grins thinking about much he enjoyed ruining them.

“I think technically Curtis does.”

She hums in agreement. She liked Curtis but she liked Cormoran for joining in with her playing a character even more. She knew the clothes were probably from the back of his closet but picturing him fussing with his hair to make it look like-. _Who did he look like?_

“Curtis? As in Ian?”

She can feel him smile into her hair and pull her so she’s nearly laid on top of him but she can look him in the eye now.

“It’s a bit on the nose but I am fully ready to admit that you are the master at this secret identity thing.”

He runs his fingers through her hair as they lay happy, sated and wrapped up in each other’s arms.

She’s playing with the hair on his chest then kisses him over his heart. “Thank you for playing along with me.”

“I promise you it was my pleasure.” He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses her palm. “Though by the time I got you home I’m pretty sure I forgot to play along.”

“You _were_ saying my name once I had your pants off.”

It’s still Robin under the black hair and dark makeup. That’s what drives him so wild when she tries on different personas. He catches the glimpses that show through because he knows _her_. “Sorry.” He isn’t and they both know it.

“S’ok. I was calling you Cormoran by the time you did the thing with your tongue.” His eyes crinkle as he holds back a smug grin. She looks up and catches it but instead of admonishing him she nuzzles against his neck enjoying how his breath hitches.

His voice is low, rumbling and makes her shiver when he speaks. “Love how you say my name. Sounds good when you say it.”

She looks him in the eye and he melts.

“Cormoran…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
